1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a fabrication method thereof, and more particular, to a touch panel having a stereoscopic frame and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panel has been widely used in various electronic products, including smart phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop PCs, due to the human-machine interaction property thereof.
Conventional touch panel usually has monochromatic frame on its surface, which lacks stereoscopic appearance and variability. It is because when the frame of the conventional touch panel is fabricated by using colored particles, which are usually delivered with a carrier, the nozzle used in the fabricating process is easily blocked with those colored particles. Thus, those colored particles will be distributed non-uniformly, thereby leading to poor color mixing performance. Moreover, the frame of the conventional touch panel fabricated by aforementioned processes usually has poor optical density (OD), and which is less capable of shielding the metal wire of the touch panel. Therefore, the conventional touch panel cannot meet the market demands. It is the reason that the frame of the conventional touch panel has to be limited in dark colors or monochromatic appearance. Hence, how to provide an attractive and various frame of the touch panel through a simplified and convenient fabricating process is still a main objective in the field.